Feel The Light
by Pricat
Summary: One shots involving Oh/Tip and their adventures in life
1. Chapter 1

It was mid Spring now and Oh was tucked up in his bed but he was in deep sweet dreams about Tip and other things because Earth had changed his life along with the other Boov hearing a loud noise woke him as it was alarm clocks waking both Lucy and Tip up making him cover his ears because he hated that noise being on the floor but removed his purple blue hands hearing footsteps knowing it was Tip hearing gentle knocks on his door, him opening it in pyjamas because he had a long night plus the other Boov were demanding and made him stressed.

Tip could not help but smi,e.

Since he came into her life good things were happening like kids talking to her wanting to know what it was like having an alien live with her but she took the fifth when they asked that stuff because it was personal, why did they want to know?

"Morning Oh, you okay, the alarm clocks woke you?" she said seeing him nod but just liked being around her, she was the best thing that happened to him making him smile which made Tip chuckle.

"Yeah I guess, they're loud." Oh said.

Tip knew he was still getting used to how things were here but she could help but he was very child like which was cute.

Yawns emitted from the male Boov's mouth because he had just woken up but going to the bathroom making her understand going to get breakfast deciding to bring some up for Oh or because they could eat together hearing him sing in Boov which was cute.

"Hey the food smells good, Tip!" he said dressed but she smirked knowing that he was anxious about being the captain of the Boov refusing to use the Shusher and had hidden it in his closet because he didn't want to be like Smek but when he got quiet, that worried Tip placing a hand on his sleeve.

"You're gonna do good, just listen to that big heart of yours because it hasn't let you down plus you have people who care about you, even if you do make mistakes." she told him seeing him hug her.

"Thanks for believing in me, as this never happened before." Oh told her making her understand holding his hand which was helping too because he trusted her with his life so felt better.

He was drinking orange juice but sighed hearing their Mom call them downstairs but she wondered what was going on, knowing it was innocent plus he was going with them thinking about what Tip had said but felt better just enjoying the clear blue skies looking at clouds, imagining the shapes.

Today was starting good hoping the other Boov were handling things because he hated being stressed but Tip helped so he was handling it one day at a time.

He just hoped he wouldn't screw up like in the past but the past was in the past.

* * *

 **A/N**

 **After reading the RP for Home that Enligh10 and I were doing on here made me want to write one shots maybe about Oh and Tip since they're adorable plus they belong together.**

 **I'm guessing this is set after what happened but Oh is being a dork with being roused by the alarm clocks but unaware about how he impacted her since I guess other kids ask Tip about what happened but she doesn't like talking about it a lot.**


	2. Bonding Through Baking Cookies

Oh was curious seeing Tip studying for her finals in middle school but the male Boov was underdtanding that she was busy but was juggling leadership with his Earth family which was helping him out but smelt cookies cooling knowing Lucy was baking going downstairs but being careful in case he fell but he was careful entering the kitchen, seeing Lucy indeed was baking but wesring an apron which made him smi,e.

"Hey Oh, I guess Tip is busy with studying for her finals?" Lucy asked.

The male Boov nodded but his eyes widened seeing the cookie cutters plus there were outer space shaped ones but Tne alien one looked weird making Lucy giggle at his child like ways.

"It's okay as I guess they didn't get around to making Boov approved cookie cutters." Lucy said to him but they had to go to the store to get more supplies for baking making Oh excited grabbing his keys.

Since Tip was such an expert at driving, she had been teaching Oh to drive plus he had just gotten his learner's permit despite the fact it was a flying car.

Lucy was grabbing her handbag but telling Tip she and Oh were going to the store making the girl chuckle knowing how Oh drove like an NASCAR racer like her, if they had car racing in space.

Lucy was stunned by the male Boov's driving knowing Tip was like this.

"Sorry, I picked up some habits from Tip, Ms Tucci." Oh said because in his sweet mind, Lucy was his mother and Tip was very important to him but scared of how they would react.

"It's okay Oh, call me Lucy or another thing you've been wanting to call me." Lucy told him making Oh's eyes widen

"Do, Earth girls can read minds?" he asked making Lucy giggle at his question but if she knew about that, she knew that he and Tip were having feelings going pink.

"Yes I knew as soon as you were willing to risk yourself, for me and Tip but it's cute." Lucy told him making him understand but they arrived at the store.

Later after getting home, and putting the groceries away both Lucy and Oh were baking but Lucy was curious about him seeing his skin change colour to yellow hearing the kettle done underdtanding but Tip had neglected to tell her about Boov moods.

"We change colour according to,our moods and yellow means fear or surprise, green is lying, red is mad, pink is embarrassed and I think Orange is sickness." Oh said counting on his fingers making Lucy underdtand.

She saw him using the cutters stamping them in the cookie dough as it was going over the counter making her smile at his antics underdtanding why Tip liked being around him seeing a Boov handprint in the dough which was cute taking a photo with her phone.

"So, your people are pretty shy I see?" Lucy told him putting cookies in the oven seeing Oh nod.

"Yes but since we made friends with Gorg, we get braver." Oh said knowing that was true but Oh was feeling sick turning orange running to the sink throwing up making Lucybrealise he had eaten a lot of cookie dough hearing him whimper, as Tip came down.

"Woah you guys did a lot of baking but is Oh okay?" Tip said.

"Yes he ate too much cookie dough." Lucy told her making her smile getting a hot water bottle but saw Oh rest.

Tip had heard of the antics from baking but glad her Mom and Oh were bonding which was good.

* * *

 **A/N**

 **Here's more of the antics but thanks to those who favourited.**

 **In this one while Tip is studying for her finals, a bored Oh helps Lucy bake cookies which is gonna be adorable plus Lucy needs to bond with Oh since we never saw how she reacted when she saw Oh after she and Tip were reunited.**

 **I hope you guys love.**


	3. Walk In Earth Shoes

**A/N**

 **Here's more and wax inspired once more by the Home RP Enligh10 and I are doing and his new Boov OC saying to Oh that the Boov have to fit in if they are staying on Earth made me want to update**

 **So it's July and after teaching Oh about the Fourth of July and meeting an new Boov, Tip convinces him to tell the other Boov that if they wish to stay on Earth, they have to fit in or walk in Earth's shoes so to speak like what she taught Oh.**

* * *

"You mean if Boov stay on Earth, we have to learn to fit in?" Oh asked Tip because it was now July and after teaching him about how important Tne Fourth of July was and meeting a strange new Boov friend, Tip felt it was only right that Oh and the Boov learn to walk in Earth's shoes so to speak.

"Yes but you're afraid of what Tne otner Boov are gonna think, Ohey?" Tip said seeing Oh nervous.

"M-Maybe but maybe this is good thing, p,us I am captain." Oh rep,ied taking deep breaths feeling her kiss his cheek making him go pink but giggly.

"Thanks Tip, I feel better now like I can talk to them." Oh said making Tip chuckle but Lucy wondered what was going on, why Oh was giggling.

"Just a pep talk since he has to tell Tne otner Boov about fitting on, if they have to stay on Earth." Tip said mamimg her understand while fixing dinner hoping Oh was okay because this was a good thing, plus people were getting used to having the Boov around.

Tip sighed knowing maybe she should go with Oh just in case, knowing how flustered he could get making Lucy nod because it was sweet.

* * *

The other Boov were stunned but impressed by what their captain was saying about fitting into Earth or walking in the planet's shoes so to speak but Smek scowled which made Oh a little anxious, but Tip sighed knowing the former captain was trying to stir up trouble for Oh.

"Unless you guys wanna look for a perfect place to call home, there's no planet like Earth so I would listen to Oh if I were you." she said seeing the Boov were agreeing but Smek wasn't but that was his problem, not Oh's.

"Thanks for helping Tip, because without you being here, it would be hard to explain some things to them." Oh said making her nod hugging him.

She knew that things were going to be intresting whi,e Tne Boov learnt to walk in Earth's shoes knowing for one thing, there might be a lot of flying cars among other things but it would be fun, but later that night back home, she saw Oh up having milk and cookies guessing something was on his mind.

"Just thinking because if Boov don't know to walk in Earth shoes, then they leave, meaning-" Oh said making her understand remembering when the Gorg had shown up on Earth, Tne Boov had almost left meaning Oh had left with them but he had came back.

"Tbat ain't gonna happen Ohey, plus you're the captain and a very good one besides being a super Boov so just relax okay?" Tip said seeing him relax because around her, he was calm when stressed or happy when sad around her but it was good.

"Thanks Tip and maybe I should make you second in command, since you're pretty Earth smart compared to Boov who are Galaxy smart." Oh said making her smile.

"I'll think about it, ho,y crud it's three in Tne morning!" Tip said.

"Tnree in Tne morning is a good time for cuddles." Oh said.

"Or sleeping, but it is summer so it's okay." Tip said yawning on the couch lying down making Oh smile lying down beside her feeling sleepy drifting off but later that morning, a Lucy couldn't help but smile seeing them asleep on the couch guessing they had been talking about things.

She was so happy that Oh had came into her and especially Tip's lives because it was good and helping the both of them out in his very special way


	4. A Magical Night

**A/N**

 **Here's more of the antics but hope people like.**

 **It's the night of the Fourth of July but both Oh and Tip are having fun, plus this one was inspired by something I saw on the official Dreamworks tumblr.**

* * *

It was early evening on the Fourth of July but at the Tucci house Lucy, Oh and Tip were having a cookout but Tip was explaining about the food plus this morning Oh had tried Coco,Pops for breakfast which he loved because it was yummy and chocolate.

"Ooh soon the fireworks will come, because they always set off fireworks." Tip said making Oh excited like a little kid which made her heart skip a beat.

Lucy knew how they felt but it was cute.

"Yes as it'll be a show like always, you know?" Lucy told them.

Oh was very excited because this was his first Fourth of July but was enjoying it making Tip happy.

She was hugging him as they sat on the picnic rug in the backyard because he was very cute plus she cared about him and didn't want to see him hurt, or in danger seeing the male Boov belch and giggle hysterically.

"That was funny man!" Tip said giggling as Lucy shook her head at their antics but it was cute so knew tonight would be awesome.

* * *

That night both Oh and Tip were enjoying the fireworks in Slushious but Oh's eyes were wide with every burst of light and every crackle and boom he heard in the sky which made Tip happy because she loved sharing things that she loved with him, like foods, music and other things.

"Wow tonight is very magical, don't you think?" Oh said.

Tip couldn't help but smile at that because it was true holding hands making them happy but blush because they had feelings for each other.

"This is Tne best night ever!" Oh told her understanding while drinking slushies which was very special to them plus it made them happy.

"Yes slushies layer a part in friendship of Oh and Gratuity Tucci." Oh said making Tip smile at how he said he hadn't said that in a long while.

Tip "Yeah you're right and things are awesome, Boov and peop,e share Earth, Boov and Gorg buddies so life good here." Oh told her.

Tip kissed him as he went pink making her giggle because it was very sweet but Oh was right because her life had changed for the better so was thankful for Oh.


	5. Halloween Antics

**A/N**

 **Here's more of the stories and thanks to InsideLove for reviewing since it a lot to me plus with Halloween next month, I couldn't resist.**

 **In this one, it's October meaning Halloween but it's Oh's first one with Tip so they're having fun carving pumpkins, trick or treating and dressing up.**

* * *

"So, this thing called Halloween is fun?" Oh asked.

"Yes Oh, since we dress up, get candy and have fun or go to parties where everybody is in costumes but it's for fun." Tip told the male Boov.

It was now October meaning Halloween was coming up plus all the decorations and Jack o lanterns made Oh very curious so Tip needed to explain to him before something happened.

"Ooh, Halloween sounds fun!" Oh told her making her smi,e.

"We need to go to Tne pumpkin patch, get a pumpkin to carve into a jack o lantern okay?" Tip told him leaving the house with him following into Slushious taking off.

Oh was looking at the decorations from up above making Tip giggle since it was her super Boov's first Halloween and wanted to help him celebrate it.

When they got there, they picked out two big pumpkins but Oh was eating candy apples which made Tip smi,e knowing on Halloween Oh would get more hyper just like any kid in the area.

When they got home Tip was putting Tne pumpkins on Tne kitchen counter knowing Oh wanted to carve them right now which was okay.

* * *

"Woah, look at all Tne candy you're getting!" Tip said.

"Yes, but it's cool plus you can go to your party when we're done." Oh told her.

It was Halloween night and the area was full of peopke especially Boov and kids in costumes but it was fun since Oh was dressed like a vampire but Tip dressed as Boov which made Oh giggle because it was sweet that she chose that for her costume, but otjer Boov thought she was one of them.

Oh was giggling hysterically but explaining to them it was just Tip dressed up for Halloween making them understand but she realised she and Oh had to talk about candy before he got a chance to make himself sick.

"I'll be fine, Tip.

Boov have big stomaches, like garbage cans." Oh told her walking home carrying full bags of candy which made Lucy smile plus knew Tip was going to a costume party but Oh would be better off at home until she got back.

Oh was getting into pyjamas but had snuck candy upstairs with him using a gravity gizmo chuckling, since it was Boov tech which Lucy knew that the Boov had used them to move all Earth peopke to Australia when they first came to Earth.

He was eating but getting hyper astounding Lucy guessing he'd ate candy hoping Tip could help plus was wearing the vampire Cape over his pyjamas.

Later when Tip got home she was stunned that Oh was hyper seeing he'd had some candy smirking knowing he would calm down sooner or later.


	6. Helping With A Stomach Ache

**A/N**

 **Here's more but know InsideLove is enjoying the stories plus thanks to InsideLove for reviewing because it means a lot.**

 **In this one it's early morning after Halloween but Tip is taking care of a sick Oh with a tummy ache thanks to too much candy.**

* * *

"I told you, why eating a lot of Halloween candy was a bad idea, because now you're sick with a tummy ache and threw up." Tip told Oh earlier the next morning.

Oh had been sick after eating a lot of Halloween candy despite Tip saying that he could get sick or a tummy ache but it was okay because kids always did this on Halloween but she had tended to him helping clean him up and put a hot water bottle on his tummy.

"Have you ever been like this, from eating too much candy?" Oh asked her.

Tip nodded explaining how she used to be like this when she was little on Halloween but her Mom helped her out, guessing other Boov were probably like this too so knew it would be okay, because everybody got like this.

"I thought that I could eat it all, you know?" Oh told her.

"I see, but too much candy isn't good for either peopke or Boov but it's okay." Tip said to him cuddling him because he needed comfort right now.

"Okay, but I will feel better in a while right?" Oh asked.

"Yes, but you just need to rest." Tip said to him tucking him into his bed kissing his head seeing him out like a light.

She kissed his head but left his room going down the hall to her room getting into her pyjamas since it was late plus after all the fun tonight she was tired so was out like a light.

* * *

Later that morning Tip was up hoping that Oh was okay because she'd been worried for him earlier because of all Tne candy he'd eaten getting up going down the hall to Oh's room opening the purple door softly so she wouldn't wake Oh up seeing him asleep which was cute so left him be because he needed his rest after last night, going downstairs seeing her Mom there making breakfast.

"You want any help, Mom?" Tip asked her.

"Sure, but how is Oh doing after last night?" Lucy said.

"Okay, but sleeping right now after last night." Tip said making coffee.

Lucy wondered how the heck Oh had managed to sneak his Halloween candy past her making Tip smile.

"He used a gravity gizmo, which turns off gravity which was very smart but stupid but he knows now why eating a lot of candy is a bad idea." Tip told her.

"Oh, but it's good you're helping him." Lucy said.

Tip nodded because she cared about Oh very much which she understood becausLater e Oh had madeca big impact on their lives seeing Tip nod seeing her make coffee guessing the other Boov were probably like this too.

Later she saw Oh come downstairs one foot at a time which made Tip relieved because she'd been worried about him along with Lucy.

"My stomach still hurts, but the ginger ale Tip gave me is helping." Oh said making her happy.

"That's good but it's why we don't eat all our Halloween candy right away, because things like getting sick happen." Tip said.

Oh nodded but was cuddling with her on the couch but it was okay.


	7. Losing A Tooth

Tip was stunned seeing that Oh had a loose tooth but it was cute because he had been annoyed until she explained what happened with loose teeth for Earth kids which made Oh very excited plus trying to make the tooth come out faster, which made Tip chuckle but worried in case he got hurt because she cared about him a lot

"Oh I know you're excited to lose your first tooth, but it'll fall out when it wants to, not because of you makimg it come out okay?

I'm pretty sure the tooth fairy won't want a damaged tooth, you know?" Tip said seeing the male Boov nod.

"Sorry, Tip." Oh replied as she smirked.

"It's okay since a lot of Earth kids get like this when they have loose teeth but be careful okay?" Tip said hugging him.

He loved her hugs among other things but heard it was dinner time making him excited but while eating corn on the cob, that nagging pain in his mouth was easing but seeing Tip's green eyes widen in awe wondering what was wrong.

"Oh, look at the corn!" she said.

He did so but his own eyes widened in wonder seeing his tooth in the corn taking it off but staring at it along with Lucy but Tip was holding onto it for the male Boov until bed so he could put it under his pillow.

After Oh fell asleep, Tip entered putting the tooth under the pillow leaving him be but going to Bec herself hoping Oh would be okay and have good dreams

Unknoen to her, a mini fairy had entered Oh's room diving under the pillow finding the tooth but leaving before anybody noticed leaving something under Oh's pillow.

"Wow, his tooth is so different but we should go." Tooth said as they left but the next morning would bring joy in the Tucci house.

"Wow, the fairy came like Tip said!" Oh said looking under his pillow seeing his tooth was gone seeing money under it.

* * *

A/N

He-he I got back into the Home zone after looking at adorable Oh/Tip fan art on DA and hearing about ice made me think of the Guardian's of Childhood so put both together

In this one, our favourite, adorable Oh has a loose tooth meaning Tooth will want it plus the memory inside will be special.


	8. Dosed Up

Oh wasn't feeling too good as it was cold and flu season but his head and nose were stuffed up, his throat hurt like crazy, feeling hot and cold but feverish which he was hiding from both Lucy and Tip because he didn't want them to worry, plus Lucy had been sick with this so called cold

He chuckled sneezing but was coughing blowing into a tissue hoping nobody heard seeing it was morning hearing knocking on the door guessing it was Tip sitting up in bed getting dressed in his typical shirt.

"Morning Oh, you okay?" Tip asked dressed in her hooded top with jeans but she sensed that something was wrong with her favourite super Boov.

"You Ojay, Gratuity Tucci?" Oh asked softly as she placed a hand gently on his purple skinned head feeling it was very warm, that a fever had started seeing he had caught her mom's germs.

"Oh, I think you caught my mom's germs but it will be okay, just rest okay?" Tip said tucking Tne male Boov in seeing him out like a light going to get a cold cloth to bring his fever down a bit.

Lucy wondered what was wrong but understood after Tip explained to her about Oh being sick making her understand but knew Oh had caught her germs from when he'd been helping take care of her.

"He'll be okay sweetie, but we should eat breakfast and get going." Lucy told her but Tip nodded seeing Pig go upstairs to Oh's room making the girl underdtand because the cat liked being around Oh.

They just hoped that Oh was okay leaving the house getting into Slushious leaving the house only Tip was very quiet understanding that Oh just had the flu realising he had never had it before so the germs were doing an number on him.

Later that afternoon after getting home from school, Tip was checking on Oh seeing him awake feeling sick making her understand.

"What's wrong with me, Tip?" Oh asked blowing into a tissue feeling awful.

"You caught mom's flu germs, so they're making you pretty sick but the flu will get better with a little thing called TLC and medicine." Tip explained to him hearing him cough up a storm rubbing his back gently.

She was bringing him orange juice explaining it would help kill flu germs along with medicine and love.

While Oh was sleeping, Tip was doing homework and studying so was done by the time her Mom was home.

"Is Oh still sick, sweetie?" Lucy asked her seeing her nod hearing Oh coughing as he was walking to the bathroom sluggishly since Tip had said he coukdn't get out of bed unless he needed the bathroom.

* * *

"Why am I sick, Tip as I wash my hands and everything?" Oh asked Tip later that early evening as Tip was in his room with him because she had been worried about him.

"Germs entered your body when you were helping take care of Mom but there are also good ones called antibodies that the medicine is helping make stronger." Tip explained making the male Boov underdtand but curious.

He was drinking juice but they were ordering takeout but right now Oh couldn't smell anything because his nose was stuffed up which Tip had explained.

He just hoped he would get better soon like Tip had said sighing plus some of the Boov were sick too because of flu season.

* * *

A/N

Here's more of the stories plus watching Home in a long while made me want to update, but thanks to Tomadahawk and InsideLove for reviewing.

It's flu season and our favourite super Boov is not feeling so good bit Tip will take care of him


	9. Be My Valentine

Oh was working on a Valentine's card since Lucy had explained about Valentine's Day and he wanted to give one to Tip since he liked her a lot and was going pink while making it in his room, since Tip was busy studying and later was going to some dance at her school but was going with her so he wanted to finish it before Tnem.

He hoped she would like it because to him, she was a very special human and he wanted to let her know it giggling softly seeing Pig there nuzzling his legs because it was cute.

"Yeah, I'm making Tip something for Valentine's day." Oh told the cat hoping things would turn out well because he cared about her a lot finishing up but was seeing what Lucy was up to because Tip was busy going downstairs.

Lucy was in the kitchen baking brownies but giggled seeing Oh there guessing he was bored since Tip was studying so he was putting on an apron helping her making her happy.

"I bet Tip will like the surprise you made for her, which is why you were in your room most of the day right?" Lucy said to him making the male Boov go pink making her chuckle.

Later Tip was surprised finding a purple envelope with her name on it in glitter guessing Oh had made it for her opening it smirking at the card knowing he cared about her but was seeing he was ready to go with her to the dance, kissing his cheek.

"Aww, Tip!" Oh said going pink making her giggle because they both had feelings for each other knowing that at school, boys tried to hit on Tip but she refused to go out with them plus Oh was more intresting despite what other people said about him.

At the dance they were having fun but slow dancing together which was very romantic but it was a magical night.

Right now Tney were on the roof of Slushious eating ice cream but things were good

* * *

A/N

I felt like updating, after reading the series again plus in this one it's Valentine's Day so Oh is making a Valentine card for Tip plus going to a Valentine's dance with her.


End file.
